


Reversed Not What He Seems

by StarStrom21



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom, Reverse Falls AU - Fandom, Reverse Pines - Fandom, Reverse Pines AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title kinda says it all. This is how I think the events at the end of “Not What He Seems” played out in the Reversed Pines AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed Not What He Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read you should know that I don’t think the twins are all bad in this AU, since they’re supposed to be in not just canon Gideon’s roll but Pacifica’s too. Oh and I put Reversed Gideon and Pacifica in there because I felt they should be there, even though they don’t do much. IDK

Mable felt herself being lifted off the ground again by another gravity anomaly and watched as her brother, great uncle, and Gideon where slammed against the far wall. Feeling the portal start to push her in that direction as well she grabbed hold of her amulet and forced herself back towards the button that would shut everything down.  
However, when she grabbed hold of the stand that had the button she found she wasn’t the only one there. Pacifica had grabbed ahold of a loos cord and used it to pull herself to the button as well. Mable looked to Pacifica a bit unsure, this was the girl she’d made life a living nightmare for, but right now she wasn’t glaring at her with hate or anger. Instead she was giving her a meaningful look, before looking back to the other three occupants of the underground lab then back to her.  
“No, this is something you need to do,” Pacifica said before letting go of the post and letting the portal push her away.  
Mable could hear Gideon’s shouts of protest as the other girl let go, but it sounded muffled and far away.  
She looked from the red button she was holding onto and then back to her great uncle who was pinned against the far wall by the portal’s power. For the first time in her life she felt like things were slipping out of her control and holding onto the button was the only thing that kept it from completely escaping her.  
All she had to do was press that button and everything would go back to the way things were. Back to the life of her and her brother lying and manipulating people for power. Despite what she said she knew deep down she didn’t want that anymore and neither did Dipper, but if the button wasn’t pressed then the whole universe could fall apart.  
Her hand hovered over the button, unsure of what she should do. A shout from the other side of the room got her attention and she looked to her brother, for the first time she saw his hair fly around in a mess and obscure his birthmark, making her have to look straight into his eyes. There was something in them she’d never seen before and never thought she would, fear. Dipper was scared.  
She looked back to the button and raised her hand over it only to stop when she heard another voice call out to her. She looked up and her eyes met with her great uncle’s. His gaze showed a strong desperation, but also a deep love she’d seem him give to her and her brother multiple times this summer. Her hand wavered over the button now back to being unsure of what to do.  
“Mable please don’t do it. You know me; you know all I’ve ever done is try to help this family. I know you’re not all bad, please do the right thing this time,” Stan begged.  
“He’s lying, Mable. Shut it down now!” Dipper shouted.  
Mable looked between her brother and great uncle as the countdown echoed loudly in her ears. As she struggled with herself she saw small droplets of water flowing past her eyes. She was crying. Mable couldn’t think of the last time she’d let herself cry, at least not like this.  
She looked once more into Stan’s eyes and she suddenly knew what the right thing was. She closed her eyes as she raised her hand again.  
“Gruncle Stan…” Mable let go of the stand and let herself be lifted away from the button. “I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow and I thought that scene couldn’t get anymore feelsy. Somehow having Reversed Mable say those 5 words hits even deeper.


End file.
